This new variety of lily plant originated as a seedling of unknown parentage discovered by me at my nursery in Arcata, Calif. Its large and richly colored flowers, in combination with its vigorous growth habit, prompted me to propagate this seedling for further evaluation. Initial propagation was done by me by bulb scale propagation, which proved to be sufficiently successful to warrant continuous propagation through successive generations under my direction at Arcata, Calif., by bulb scale propagation, natural propagation from bulblets and division, and tissue culture propagation from bulblets and division, and tissue culture propagation originating from bulb scales. The successive generations have demonstrated that the novel and distinctive characteristics of my new variety of lily are fixed and hold true under asexual propagation from generation to generation.
During the course of my evaluation of this new seedling, it has demonstrated that the distinctive characteristics of this plant make it a valuable addition to the commercial propagation of this variety for the production of cut flower lilies. Also, I found that this plant retains its large flower size and good bud color when forced into flower out-of-season from bulbs which have been dug at the proper stage of maturity and properly precooled, the performance being very reliable even during periods of relatively low light.